Happy Halloween For Hayate
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A grotesque fic, just in time for Halloween. On this special day, Hayate decides to have a disturbing party with her two best friends. Warning, wee bit mature. Rated M.


_A/N: Finally, its Halloween. As such, I have prepared this story for you all. This will be the last 'forever' story, and will complete the trilogy. I might make more yandere and twisted stories in the future, but for now, this is over. A warning to all who read this: This story was very much influenced by Unimeko no Naku Koro Ni, and is quite grotesque. Kihihihihihi~_

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

Happy Halloween For Hayate

A 'Forever...' Story

By Kode-Dekka

October 31st, Halloween. Its seen by many as an evil night, a night to spread hate and do the work of the devil. For me, Hayate Yagami, it was a day to get free candy. On this night, kids, and some weird adults, dress up and go door to door, in search of delicious treats. In my case, I was dressed as a witch, a perfect costume for a devious person like myself. Today, I was planning on getting lots of treats, and then having a big party with my two best friends, Fate and Nanoha. Speaking of those two, they were at my house right now, waiting for me to get back. There were a lot of houses that I still wanted to go to, I didn't have nearly enough candy. But they were probably sick of waiting for me, and I hated making them wait, it must be boring.

"Its decided then." I halted my adventure and looked into my bag. There was a lot of candy. Even though I didn't feel like going back, it would have to be enough. "Hehe~, its time for the party to start."

I smiled and started on my way back home, skipping and laughing all the way...

When I got there, the lights were on. Everyone was there, waiting for me. I ran up the steps and opened the door. A sweet smell hit my nose, and I felt my mouth watering. "I smell something good!" I loudly announced my presence, locking the door behind me as I entered.

"Hayate, is that you?" Shamal's cheery voice greeted me, she sounded extra excited.

"I'm home, Shamal." She appeared in the kitchen doorway a moment later, wearing an apron and the biggest smile on her face.

"You're just in time, Dinner is ready. Oh! Fate and Nanoha are also waiting for you in the dinning room."

"Okay." I dragged the bag of candy with me into the dinning room, where Fate and Nanoha were waiting. "I'm sorry I took so long, I just can't get enough, you know."

"Mmhmp!" Nanoha told me in a muffled voice, I didn't understand a word she said.

"!Hmmph!" Fate did the same. Again I didn't understand a word.

I guess that was to be expected, both of them were gagged after all. That didn't deter me, and I showed them the huge bag I had. "Look at all this candy!" Nanoha said something else, I didn't understand, but I think I knew what she wanted to say. "Nanoha-chan, that's no good. I know you want some now, but it will spoil your dinner." I threw the bag in the corner and sat down in front of them, watching them with a giant grin. "I can't wait, you guys are going to love this."

Shamal came into the dining room with two large plates. On one plate, there was a beautiful array of blood-soaked intestines and organs. On the other, a pretty pair of heads. The eyes had been removed, and rested in a bowl, beside that was a wonderful dipping sauce made of blood and vinegar. Both dishes looked absolutely delicious, and I licked my lips in anticipation. Nanoha and Fate's eyes widened a little. _They must be hungry, poor things._

"Hayate, you're going to have to feed those two." I knew that. Nanoha and Fate were tied to their chairs, it would be impossible for them to feed themselves. However, I was more than happy to help them.

"Thank you for dinner, Shamal, you're the best!" She blushed and giggled, leaving the room in a happy mood. I rose from my seat and grabbed a fork. I didn't know what to give them first, so I settled with one of the eyeballs. A wave of memories flooded me as I stabbed it and dipped it in the sauce. _Ah, Vita, I'm sure you'll be delicious_. I always wanted to eat her first, but I would have to pass that honor to Nanoha today. It was alright, there was plenty more of her where that came from.

I held the bloody eye in front of Nanoha, and pulled the gag out of her mouth."Hayate, you're crazy! Let us go, let us-" Picking up another fork, I stabbed Nanoha in the hand, and drilled it all the way through her flesh. She screamed terribly, it was a wonderful sound.

"Nanoha-chan~, that wasn't very nice. You say such mean things, Even though I went through all this trouble. Now, open your mouth." She clamped it shut and refused to do so. "Please, open your mouth, I promise it will be good." Still she didn't do it, and now I was getting a little mad. "**OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" **She suddenly looked stunned, scared, so frightened that I thought she'd pass out. I bopped myself on the head playfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Now would you open your mouth Nanoha-chan~. Pretty please with sugar on top?" This time, she did as she was told, and opened her mouth for me. "Good girl, enjoy." I pushed the fork into her mouth and released the eye. She looked reluctant, but started to chew, nearly throwing up in the process. She eventually swallowed, and I smiled at her.

"There you go, it was delicious right, right? Nanoha nodded, her body shaking as she did so. I looked at Fate, who straightened up and started moving about wildly. "Now now, there's plenty for you too, Fate-chan~." I undid her gag and she took in a deep breath. Unlike Nanoha, she didn't yell, and say rude things; just kept quiet, like a good girl.

I took a knife, waved it in front of her for a moment, and then used it cut the intestines. I cut off a small portion and picked it up with the fork. Before I got to feed Fate, Nanoha made a small whine. That's when I noticed, the other fork was still in her hand, which was bleeding quite a bit. "Oh my, I almost forgot." I pulled it out of her, and became fascinated by the blood that stained it. _I wonder..._ Sticking out my tongue, I licked the blood. It was sweet, so I cleaned the rest off quickly. "You taste good, Nanoha-chan. Hehe~, maybe I'll have you as a snack later." She gasped, but made no other noises. "Now, where was I?" I still had the fork and the intestine. "Right, open wide, Fate-chan~!" She looked at Nanoha's bleeding hand, and her pained face; then she opened her mouth as ordered. I slipped the intestine in there and watched her chew and swallow. She was a much better sport than Nanoha, and was able to eat it all without making those awful gagging noises.

As she finished, Shamal brought in a couple of glasses, filled with red liquid. "I bet they're both thirsty." I looked at the two of them innocently.

"Well, are you thirsty?" Right away they nodded in unison. "Good." Shamal brought the glasses and set them down beside the plates. Since my two dear friends were tied up, it would be up to me again. I took one of the glasses, and the held it to Fate's lips. She opened up, and I poured the red liquid in. It was probably a little too quickly, because she chocked and sprayed it all over my face and shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Hayate, I-I didn't mean it!" She was shaking like a earthquake as I whipped myself off. I giggled, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one at fault." I picked up the glass again. "I guess we'll just have to do this another way..." I started to drink the liquid, but I didn't swallow. I drew my lips close to Fate and forced my mouth onto hers. We kissed, and I let the red juice slide down her throat. Taking advantage of the situation, I even played around with her tongue by flicking my own. It tasted so good that I moaned with pleasure. _Ah, I'm getting distracted_. I couldn't help it, Fate always was my favorite.

I released myself from her, she was blushing like mad. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nanoha looking at us. "I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan," I strode over to her. "You must be getting lonely. Here, have some too." I prepared to drink the juice again, but Nanoha's voice squeaked out of her lips.

_"On second thought, I-I'm not thirsty... "_ She was whispering, I couldn't hear her. "..." She whispered again. I took the knife this time and stabbed her other hand.

"**WHAT WAS THAT!" I CAN'T HEAR YOU, NANOHA-CHAN~!** "

"I-I'm not thirsty!" She yelled in between her screams. I took the knife out of her hand and set it down.

"Oh, I see. You should have just said so earlier, silly." I laughed, not for any reason in particular, but I just felt like doing so.

_Ah, what to do now?_ They already sampled the delicious meal that I had Shamal make for them. Maybe I should give them some candy, I bet they would like that. I gazed upon my friends, both of them looked horrified, and Nanoha looked like she was in a lot of pain. It couldn't be helped, I did stab her twice. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly.

The doorbell rang. Right away, they both screamed. That was no good, we didn't need anyone spoiling our fun. I put the gags back in their mouths and listened to their muffled sounds as I went to answer the door.

Two girls, Arisa and Suzuka, were on the other side. "Hey, is Nanoha and Fate here?" I shook my head, looking genuinely sad about it.

"I didn't see them tonight, maybe both of them are sick." They seemed disappointed.

"Oh, okay. Well, since were here, trick or treat." They both held out their bags at me, and I giggled.

"Hold on." _They're so annoying_. I thought as I took a few chocolate bars from my bag. I dumped them inside their half-filled bags and they thanked me._ Just go away already_! A muffled cry came from behind me.

"What was that?" I smiled.

"Horror movie, I'm watching one with the family." They nodded and finally turned around, saying goodbye. I closed the door and sighed.

When I got back in the dinning room, Nanoha and Fate stopped scream. "Sorry, those idiots nearly spoiled our party." I watched them lovingly, giggling. "Now, shall we get to the main event?" From under the table, I pulled up a jack-o-lantern and set it in front of them. "Time for us to make some good ol' fashioned jack-o-lanterns." I gave them a toothy grin, walked behind them, and put my arms around their necks. "It will be fun, since I found myself two very nice_ pumpkins_." Their eyes widened so much, I thought they'd bulge out of their sockets. Then a grinding, loud noise came from the kitchen, and the two of them started yelling again. Any screams they made afterward, I couldn't hear them. I was too distracted by Shamal, who came into the room then, holding a chainsaw.

* * *

"Ah, this is happiness~!" I guzzled down sweets while on my bed. Shamal wrapped me in a hug, and we both clued into the TV, where a movie was playing. It was scary, and often times, I found myself nuzzled against Shamal for protection. During those times, we laughed together, and she kissed me on the forehead.

The room was dark, except for the glowing lanterns in the room. Nanoha and Fate's heads, shined brightly in the darkness. They were awesome, especially after all that gunk was cleared out. They look so lovely, I just want to eat them up. But I couldn't, not yet. Besides, if I ate them, then they wouldn't be able to light up the beautiful message on the wall.

Lined up against the wall, were four bodies: Vita's, then Signum's, Nanoha's, and finally, Fate's. In big, bright red letters, I had a lovely message printed on their chests, just for this wonderful occasion.

**HAPPY. HALLOWEEN. FOR. HAYATE. **


End file.
